The Pain of Losing
by Brittnodo
Summary: Arthur's thoughts on Fred's and "Harry's" deaths during the Battle of Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I will be soon owing a new Hogwarts t-shirt, **_**and **_**I will hopefully soon be the owner of tickets for the supermegafoxyawesomehot midnight show.**

Arthur Weasley

I felt my heart turn to stone in that moment when I saw my son's body, dead, lifeless and broken in front of me.

My boy was gone_, the twins_ were gone (only George), never to laugh or pull a prank with each other.

His twin, my son, Their Brother.

Our George looked as dead and lifeless as Fred's corpse.

The tears came easily as I held my sobbing wife, I could see Ron and Hermione walk over, but I only took notice to see if there were any more family casualties, then I went back to grieving, my son was dead.

My boy, forever gone.

It's as if the words are on repeat; _Fred is dead. Fred was killed. My son was dead. The twins were gone, only George. My son was gone. _

I should be grateful that it wasn't more than one of my children's lives taken away prematurely, but I can't, we will never be the same.

Time went by fast; I helped, with my family, collect the dead, never noticing that a certain raven haired and green eyed boy wasn't there.

When I heard _his_ voice, my skin crawled.

The sound of _his_ snake like voice makes more than one of us cringe; it was mocking, cool and evil. I shouldn't have expected anything different from _the bastard_ who killed hundreds, maimed thousands. Of Course _He_ wouldn't care who died.

It was _His_ utter fault that my Fred was gone, All _his_.

But it takes a minute to comprehend what that _bastard_ says, when I heard _him_ say Harry was dead, I denied it.

I couldn't have another son gone.

Harry was one of mine he was my seventh son, eighth child; he saved my little girl, my Ron and me. He was a grace to our family, he was there for Ron when Ron didn't deserve it, he saved Ginny from the chamber of Secrets when he barely knew her, he believed in the twins when nobody else did, he didn't scorn Percy for his betrayal against his family and ultimately him, he got along well with Charlie, warming up to my burned and scarred son from the moment he met him, he was one of the few to cheer Bill up when he was scarred by that bloody werewolf, he saved me from a terrible fate, and he was always so good with my Molly, he let her mollycoddle him, let her love him.

Harry was selfless. He would never ever run away from _Him_.

Especially after all those whom he has lost, Harry Potter was a hero, a savior, the bravest of men, never would he run from Evil, which _he_ was the epitome of.

How could Harry be gone?

He was the strongest, he was the epitome of a Gryffindor, he can't be gone it will kill Ron, and my Molly.

Ron, he won't be able to take it, he can't lose two brothers, especially Harry. He and Harry are- _were_ like Fred and George; you don't have one without the other.

When one is gone the other can not move on.

My faces pales further and the tears trickled down my dirty face, heart broken and again feeling the double loss of losing two sons, time seems even slower as Harry's body seemingly disappears.

Then I moved on Auto-Pilot, taking down death Eaters and the likes, but suddenly time seems to stop when I saw a flash of green from the corner of my eye, and I quickly turn to see the light only missed my little girl by inches.

I go to react but Molly goes into full protective mode and quickly defeats Bellatrix Lestrange.

But then it gets better and worse, when _He_ turns on Molly my maimed heart went to my throat knowing there was little I could do if _He _wanted to kill you, you were gone.

Just as the bastard raised his wand, Harry appeared.

I don't think I ever had been so relieved to see the lanky young man.

But when he spoke to _Him_ and then dueled _him_ and then won, I realized we may be Ok, despite our heavy losses we won.

The light prevailed; no more shall we remain in darkness.

**Authors Note: Hey, this was just something I had on my computer, I kind of liked it.**

**I'll update Albus Potter Had a Good Memory, sometime this week ****J**

**Brittany**


End file.
